


Royally Pirate

by hi_its_me



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Lashton - Freeform, Lashton Hemwin, M/M, Pirates, pirate, prince - Freeform, royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_me/pseuds/hi_its_me
Summary: Luke is a pirate.Ashton is a prince.They fall in love but Ashton has no idea about who his fiancee truly is.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 5





	1. Meeting at sunrise

It is somewhere around 5 AM. Luke wakes up next to the soon-to-be King. After he made sure his fiancee is still asleep, he swings his legs out of the warm, cosy bed. Luke switches his night-outfit for in bed to his regular clothing. Quietly, the blue-eyed guy opens the window to the outside world. When he has made sure (again) Prince Ashton is still asleep, he peeks out of the window to see if there are any guards around. No one to be seen. Knowing that there is no one outside right now, Luke climbs out of the window and drops himself one floor down to the ground. His feet land on the grass. In slight hurry, he runs through the gates belonging to the royal palace. 

Almost out of breath, he arrives at the ship where his best friend is already waiting. "Did anyone follow you?" Michael asks. Luke shakes his head. "Of course not. Trust me, Mike. I've been sneaking in and out of the palace for almost 3 years now. I know how to handle it." he adds. "If you say so." his best friend holds his hands up in defence as both of them enter the biggest room of the ship. Most of the pirate crew already gathered in there. "Goodmorning lads. Thank you all for coming this early. I'm sorry it has to be so early, but I have a few happenings to attend in the kingdom for the rest of the day. So yeah." Luke starts off the meeting.

When Luke fell in love with Prince Ashton years ago, he made a promise to himself; to not get his pirate-life mixed up with his love-life. So here he is, continuing his father's work. You see, Luke's father was a pirate captain, but died of a disease 4 years ago. In his last will, he described he wanted Luke to continue his work as a pirate. Before Luke became a pirate, he worked at a small bakery in the village. Luke is getting sick of having to hide so much of his life from his fiancee, but he since pirates are seen as one of the enemies of the kingdom, it is hard to tell the Prince he's not anything like them. Sure, Luke trusts Ashton, but that does not guarantee that the rest of the royal family will throw him in the dungeons.

"We need a plan to gain some money to pay off a debt," Luke continues his talking. "Does anyone here got an idea?" he asks, looking at the small crowd in the room. "What if we kidnap a member of the royal family?!" a crew member yells from the back of the room. The blue-eyed guy chuckles softly. "With all the respect, that won't work. I heard a new group of guards is being formed, purely to look for pirates and other illegal people. Also, a kidnapping takes a lot of planning and we don't have that much time." Luke tells the pirates. "What about we steal their treasure? We can enter the castle when the royal family is gone." a light bulb seems to shine bright inside the eyes of some pirates. "I'll check up on the royals' agenda to see when they are out of the palace. Good idea, Tom." everyone looks at the pirate who slightly blushes at the compliment given by their leader.

Then, the meeting is finished and all of the pirates leave the ship. When Luke wants to walk off, he hears a voice behind him, making him turn around to face the person. "You really should tell him once, you know that. Right?" Michael asks, folding his arms in front of his chest. Both know the friend is talking about the Prince. "Yes, I know, but he'll kick me out and lock me up in the dungeons underneath the palace forever." Luke sighs. "You don't know what he'll do until you tell him the truth." the guy with the green eyes walks past his best friend. "If you don't mind, I really don't want to find out what it feels like to spend the rest of my life as prisoner in a dungeon." the Prince's fiancee says, following his friend off the ship. "You know that is not what I mean. All I am trying to say is that you can't keep living half a lie for the rest of your life. I don't think he'd appreciate it if you told him on his dying bed." Michael says. "Mike, trust me, all I'm doing, is figuring out the right moment tell him." Luke smiles. Michael nods.

"When's the wedding?" Luke's friend asks. "We haven't picked a date yet. But I think I heard the King and Queen talk about somewhere in fall." the blue-eyed guy replies with a grin. "I like to see you so happy when you talk about the wedding or Ashton. He really changed you. In a good way." Michael tells his friend with a bright smile. "Speaking of Ashton, shouldn't you go to the palace to be there when he awakens?" the green-eyed pirate reminds his best friend. "Oh, sh*t." Luke says under his breath, running off after. Michael chuckles. His friend is really smitten to the hazel-eyed man.

When Luke arrives at the gates of the palace, the sun is up and the guards are doing their usual routine again. "Goodmorning Sir." the guard at the front door of the palace greets him. "Goodmorning to you too. Have a pleasant day." a genuine smile appears on the guard's face after Luke said that. Most of the royals never respond to the guards. That is also a thing which makes the 23-year-old so beloved by the staff; he notices their hard at least.

On the hallway, Luke passes a maid who is on her way to the kitchen. Her name is Carly. She's the chef of the kitchen staff. "Oh, Sir Luke. Are you by any chance going to the bedroom of Prince Ashton and you?" she asks. "I am, yes." Luke smiles friendly at her. "Good. Can you tell his Royal Highness breakfast will be served within 10 minutes? When Stephan knocked at the door to see if he was awake yet, the Prince didn't answer so could you please wake Prince Ashton up?" Carly rambles on. Luke, seeing the hurry she's in to prepare the food in time, gives her a reassuring smile. "I'll make sure he's down in time. Don't worry." she bows to him, even though he has told plenty of times the staff is not required to bow for him since he's not a member of the royal family - but the staff insists since he'll 'get married to the Prince soon', and that would make him a member of the family.

After Carly has walked off, Luke continues his way to the bedroom. The pirate opens the door to his and the eldest Prince's bedroom. After he closed the door, he walks over to the king-sized bed. He lays down onto the blankets next to his lover. "Wake up, Ashton. Breakfast will be ready soon." a groan leaves the lips of the royal. "Sweetheart, please wake up. We don't wanna be late, now do we?" Luke chuckles. "Now you sound like my mother when she wants me to hurry up." Ashton sits up in bed, the white sheets still covering most of the Prince's body. "Well, then your mother and I have something in common - we don't want you to be late." the blue-eyed guy pecks his fiancee's forehead. With another groan, the royal gets out of bed and switches his clothes from night-attire to neat clothes for during the day. After he has brushed his dirty blonde hair, the engaged couple leaves the bedroom and goes down the stairs to end their short walk in the dining room where they eat most of the meals.


	2. Upcoming events

"Goodmorning Ashton. Goodmorning Luke." the Queen smiles at the two when they sit down next to each other at the long, darkwood table. Maids start serving the breakfast by placing the plates at the table. As always, everyone is on time for breakfast. Prince Harry, who's the youngest of the family, is the first to take a bit off the toast. "This is delicious." he concludes. Princess Lauren, who's older than Harry but younger than Ashton, just rolls her eyes at her brother. "I saw that, Lauren." the King gives her a playful look. A sly smile is present in her face, as well on his. "So what will we be doing today?" the oldest Prince asks his mother. "You and Luke will accompany us on a trip through a few villages. We will be visiting two schools and opening a new statue on the main square," she answers her son. "And next Monday Lauren, Harry, your father and I will visit the Riverside-ceremony to honour the old spirits of nature." the Queen adds. _I just need to get Ashton out of the palace and then the pirates and I can steal the treasure_ , Luke's mind starts racing.

After breakfast, the King orders a few people to get the carriage ready. "We will be back around 5 PM." the Queen tells the two youngest children when they're about to leave the palace. "That's fine, mother. I will take care of Harry." Lauren says. "I'm not a little baby you need to babysit!" the youngest Prince exclaims with a frustrated look on his face. "I know you're not Harry. Don't do anything stupid while we're gone. Be nice." the King chimes in with a chuckle. Then, the King and Queen get in the carriage, opposite Prince Ashton and Luke.

Not long after, the carriage stops at the first school the four of them are going to pay a visit to. Ashton helps his fiancee out of the carriage by taking Luke's hand gently in his own. At the school, the group of visitors listen to a song which the children of the school made on their own. It is absolutely adoring to see. When the four humans are finished at the first school, the get back in the carriage which takes them to the next school. At that school, they attend a presentation of a professor who has some wonderful ideas which could be added into the school system. Truly inspiring to see.

Around 4 PM, the revealing of a statue on the main square starts. The last activity of the day for the royals and Luke, as well. When the curtains are pulled down, the attending crowd are able to see the statue. It represents a brave man whose name makes an appearance in almost each history book - Daniel Curtrose. Once, a century ago, he was living his days at sea. With his crew, he brought many pirate-ships sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Ever since he defeated the first ship, people started praising his name like he was a true god. Daniel Curtrose was very good friends with Marcus Irwin. Yes, indeed, the former King. Also known as the father of the person who is King nowadays - Harlem Irwin. 

King Marcus died just after Ashton got born. The death of the King was a very sad event in the kingdom, but Ashton's father, Harlem, tried his best to be a good King. And he is. Some people even say they think King Harlem is a better King than King Marcus. Daniel Curtrose died when Prince Ashton was 2 years old. Another sad happening in the kingdom. After the two deaths, only happy times seemed to come at the kingdom. A Princess and Prince got born - Lauren and Harry - and a lot of products got transported to the neighbouring countries which made the economy of the kingdom get better.

"He was such a great man. The way he defeated those pirates - so brave." the Queen speaks. "Indeed. We need to be proud that a man like that kept the waters safe at our coast." the King nods in agreement. An uneasy feeling forms in the pit of Luke's stomach. Just at the mention of _pirates_ , Luke's heart starts beating faster. "Let's go home. It will start raining soon." the King says after he saw the sky turning more grey and dark-coloured than usual.


End file.
